


conflict management

by waldorph



Series: Disciplined [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another way Disciplinary Matters could have shaken out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	conflict management

**Author's Note:**

> for aprilleigh24, who wanted a sequel to Disciplinary Matters:

Spock realizes that he and Jim have issues to work out, as his mother would say. It is unfair to ask Nyota to endure it; when he takes a hand to himself, he remembers not her mouth, but Jim's.   
  
He ends their relationship, and bides his time.   
  
When Jim comes off of a double shift months after their first sexual encounter occurred, it takes him a full minute to realize that Spockis sitting on his bed.   
  
"Are you lost?" Jim asks, and he looks genuinely confused for a moment.   
  
"No."   
  
Jim tilts his head, sucks the inside of his cheek, but never let it be said Jim Kirk is an idiot. "You're about seven months late to take me up on that."   
  
"You did not indicate there was a time limit on my acceptance. And I do not want what you offered."   
  
"No?" Jim's pulls off the gold shirt and then the black one under it.   
  
"No," Spock agrees, and stands. "Come here."   
  
Jim does, with a curious smile on his lips, and Spock takes his mouth in a bruising kiss, divesting Jim of his clothes and assisting Jim in removing his own.   
  
He pushes him onto the bed, stretches over him, reaches down with the lubricant and slicks his fingers, opens Jim methodically, shifts every time Jim attempts to gain friction against his cock.  
  
"Fucking  _tease_ ," Jim groans, which Spock thinks is incorrect: he has every intention of following through.   
  
He had been nervous, occasionally, of hurting Nyota; being too rough. He does not worry about that with Jim, shifting and planting Jim face-down in his bed, knocking the breath from him.   
  
Spock pushes in, one smooth slide and Jim is impossibly tight and hot around him, but Spock can feel no pain; no discomfort.   
  
"Fuck, yes," Jim groans, and seems to mean it. Spock stretches out over him, lining them up, pinning Jim's hands over his head, settled against him. Jim will have no leverage as Spock thrusts shallowly into him, quick and hard—enough for him, but not enough for Jim.   
  
"Yeah, Spock. C'mon, know how hot this is? Holding me down, this what you wanted? Control? Gonna make me just  _take_  it?"  
  
And Spock's breath hitches, because Jim Kirk, even pinned to his bed with a cock inside his ass, is still so very in control. Spock can feel a curl of satisfaction from Jim; he is pleased to have elicited a reaction from Spock. Spock shifts the angle of his thrusts just enough, and Jim whimpers abruptly as Spock grazes his prostate; tries to push back into Spock (who will not be moved), trying to get friction on his dick.   
  
Spock's teeth graze the back of his neck, tasting sweat. He is writhing under Spock, using the momentum to roll his hips minutely, and Spock shifts—he is close, so very close.  
  
"Yeah, come in me—" Jim begins, but Spock's hand around his throat cuts him off. Jim's body tenses around Spock, and Spock can feel his desperation. Not fear; Jim is beyond aroused: wants desperately to come but will not ask. Will not beg.   
  
"Can you orgasm like this?" Spock asks, stretched out over Jim and still in him, heavy. "It would be best for you," he continues, and tightens his grip until Jim is gasping, straining for air, "I will not be touching you."   
  
He presses deeper he is coming, slick inside him, fucking his come into Jim deep, and Jim is choking for breath, and Spock thinks that that is the sweetest thing he has heard; remembers Jim beneath him, head lolling and for a moment, the briefest of moments, docile.  
  
He gets off then, leaves the bed and Jim gasping in it, bruises blooming on his wrists and come dripping out of his ass, still so hard.   
  
Jim laughs, watching Spock put himself back together. It starts as a low chuckle, then grows into something stronger, until Jim is fisting himself, head thrown back and still laughing.   
  
Spock leaves before Jim reaches completion, but he is not sure who has won.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Blanket Permission:** go ahead and translate, make podfic, rework the fic, or do whatever other transformative work you can think of. If the work is hosted on another site, drop me a comment or email and I'll put a link in the story notes!
> 
> [twitter:](https://twitter.com/waldorph) for unfiltered me || [tumblr:](http://waldorph.tumblr.com/) less about me, more about the pretty gifsets and art

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Disciplined Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186241) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
